


Старый друг

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Whoniverse 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: У каждого в Великобритании есть любимые места. Доктор — не исключение.





	Старый друг

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019 ♥  
> 2) Используется дословная цитата из 11х10.  
> 3) Об упоминающихся садах Замка Коудор подробно можно почитать здесь — http://www.gardener.ru/gap/garden_guide/page3291.php?cat=11  
> 4) ВАЖНО! АВТОРСКИМ ПРОИЗВОЛОМ ИМЯ «ДОКТОР» ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ТРИНАДЦАТОЙ НЕ СКЛОНЯЕТСЯ.

Доктор любит бывать в садах Замка Коудор.

Не только потому, что ее необъяснимым образом постоянно тянет в различные регионы Великобритании, а еще и просто потому, что здесь…

Красиво. Необыкновенно красиво. Слишком прекрасно, даже для самой Доктор, временной странницы, прожившей и повидавшей очень много.

Да. В этих садах всегда красиво. В любое время года, в любую погоду, в любое твое настроение. Фруктовые деревья успокаивают: весной завораживают сладким цветочным запахом, разлетающимся по всей округе, летом радуют глаз еще неспелыми плодами, а уж осенью дарами природы можно и полакомиться, правда, желательно пока никто не видит. Зимой Доктор бывает в Коудоре редко — и лишь тогда, когда хочется уединения, спокойствия, тишины.

В этот раз ТАРДИС привозит ее в сентябрьский сад. Доктор расхаживает между деревьями, нарочно зарываясь ботинками поглубже в опалую листву, точно ребенок, и любуется обилием фруктов на ветках, отпуская все плохие мысли подальше. Сегодня ей катастрофически не хочется думать.

Блуждать этими тропинками Доктор может целую вечность. Ей ни к чему считать время, ведь она его Повелительница, хоть иногда и кажется, что оно слишком строптиво и вопреки всему командует ею. Единственное, что никогда не меняется в визитах в Коудор — это последняя точка перед отправлением за новыми приключениями.

Добравшись до знакомого раскидистого дерева, Доктор легонько пинает ногой ни в чем не повинный камень. Она знает — еще пара минут, и ее будет не найти, не догнать, не вернуть в этот момент. А сейчас… Сейчас она поднимает взгляд к веткам, что вечно ощетиниваются своими колючками, и грустно-грустно улыбается.

В голове моментально вспыхивает фраза, которую она как-то адресовала Райану.

_«Не надо ничего цитировать. Правила меняются»._

Доктор не считает, что солгала; разве что, так, слегка покривила душой. Некоторые правила все же незыблемы и неизменны.

Она хлопает ладонью по стволу дерева, точно старого друга — по плечу.

Груши все еще слишком сочные и пачкают подбородок


End file.
